Ian Hecox x Reader Fanfic
by PikaRika
Summary: You are basically a nobody but this cute bowl headed guy makes your life better. So what's gonna happen? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

Ian Hecox X Reader Fanfiction

_Typical Description of Your Character_

Your Name:

Age: 25

Job: A not so popular YouTuber and working at your mom's Ramen shop

Free time: Drawing, singing, dancing, and making YouTube videos.

Where You Lived Before: Massachusetts

Currently Location: Sacramento, CA

Live: Mother's house (temporary)

Relationship Status: Single never had a boyfriend

How you look like: A close resemblance to Yoshizawa Hitomi (Look her up)

Chapter 1: Here's My Number

You are at the park across your mother's Ramen shop when you noticed these two guys in the window finishing up eating. You were thinking "Can it be them? Is it Smosh?". You went back to the restaurant and headed to the register. You were asking your mom:

You: Mom don't you know who they are?

Mom: No, who?

You: ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT'S SMOSH! Remember when I showed you a video of them?

Mom: Oh yes, I remember now. If you want to give them the bill go ahead.

You: THANKS!

You headed towards them, a little nervous.

You: Here you go.

Ian: Thanks

You: Can I ask you guys a question?

Ian and Anthony: Go for it

You: Can I have your autographs?

You asked very calmly, but inside you were freaking out like a teenage girl.

Ian and Anthony: Sure

They were signing the back of your shirt.

Ian: You know you're not like the other teenage girls that freak out over us.

You: I was on the inside. Plus I'm 25, I'm not a teenager.

Anthony: Wow, but you look so young.

You: Thanks Anthony.

Ian: Why don't you grab a seat, you seem like a pretty cool girl.

You: Alright

You chatted with them and this specific question Ian asked you gave you more attention.

Ian: So, do you have a boyfriend?

Your eyes widened. You felt a little excited and awkward.

You: Unfortunately no. I actually never had a boyfriend, and a lot of guys say I'm cute.

Ian: You sure are.

You blushed because some YouTuber just said you, a normal girl, cute.

You: Thanks

Ian: Why don't you hang with Anthony and I at the Smosh house.

Anthony: I can't Kalel and I got plans.

Ian: Well you can hang out with me

You were nervous and excited at the same time.

You: A...Al..Alright. Let me ask my mom first.

You were going to ask mother while bring up the money to her.

You: Mom, can I hang out with the one with the bowl hair?

Mom: Yeah, you can probably hit it off with this one.

You: Mom! Quiet, I don't want him to know that!

Mom: Oh...so you do like him.

You: I think it's more than like mom.

Mom: Well good for you. You know I have a feeling that he has the same feeling towards you. Well you best be going .

You: Thanks Mom. Don't worry I'll be back.

Your mom gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek and waved good bye.

You: By the way I'm .

Ian: Nice to meet you.

Ian dropped Anthony off at Kalel's place. Now it was just you and Ian.

Ian was talking to you about himself. You couldn't stop staring at Ian's eyes because they were the beautiful shade of blue you liked. It was perfect when it was in the light. Ian just noticed you staring at him.

Ian: You alright there?

You: I'm fine, just amazed by your eyes. I love the color blue.

Ian: Thanks.

You finally head at Ian's house A.K.A as The Smosh House. You were freaking out.

You: I can't believe I'm actually here!

Ian: I know right. Once in a lifetime experience for certain people. Except you. Your a friend.

You: Oh my god I'm a friend of Ian Hecox.

Ian: Yeah usually it's high school friend and Smosh workers. Your a new one. So what do you want to do?

You: I don't know. It's up to you.

Ian: How about we make a Ian is Bored video and after we watch a movie.

You: Alright, but what movie?

Ian: A horror movie, maybe The Conjuring.

You were quick to respond.

You: No no no no no, please no!

Ian: The Grudge?

You: Which version though?

Ian: I got Japanese and American version?

You: I don't know.

Ian: I'll eeine meeine it

Unfortunately he got the Japanese version.

You: NO!

Ian: Lets begin the Ian is Bored video

You: What's the segment?

Ian: Foreign Food Test.

Ian pulls out Hungarian candy, some beef chips from China, and Vegemite from Australia.

Ian begins the video and mentions you. He then turns the camera towards you. You block your face but Ian move your hands away. You give up and show your face. You begin with the Hungarian candy.

Ian: So I think it's like a chewy candy.

You: Lets try it.

You and Ian place the candy in your mouths thought to be chewy. Turns out it hardened and was impossible. It was fruity though.

You: I give it a It's Okay out of 10

Ian: I give a WTF IS THIS out of 10

Next was beef chips from China. Ian didn't want to do this again

You: Come on

Ian: Fine

You guys ate a chip feeling disgusted of the taste.

Ian: Oh god. This is worse than before.

You: This is nasty as shit! I give it a ARE SERIOUS?! THIS IS FOOD?! out of 10

Ian: Same

You: We made decision.

Next was Vegemite. Ian doesn't want to do this again, so you let him off. You gave Ian your phone to record to post it on your YouTube channel.

You: Hey guys I'm here with my new friend Ian from Smosh. Ian show yourself

Ian: Hey! So since I did this on my channel. here will do it herself.

Ian was holding both phones in his hands while you were trying your first taste of Vegemite.

You: Alright, here I go.

You put the spoonful of Vegemite in your mouth. You had a face of disgust. You could barely speak.

You: Ian...trash...can!

Ian hands you the trash can. You spit out the disgusting Vegemite while Ian gives you a cup of water.

You: Thanks Ian. I give this a -100,000,000,000 out of 10

You guys wrap up the video and cleaned the mess up. Ian puts in the movie and you two sat next to each other.

You were screaming out of your wits and holding on to Ian, you didn't seem to notice. In the middle of the movie you got really tired. You put your head on Ian's shoulder. Ian noticed you but didn't care. He wraps his arm around you and you fell asleep. After that Ian did as well.

Hours later you and Ian were awaken by a car horn.

You: Must be my mom. In fact, I just got a text from her that she's outside. Well I gotta go, thanks a lot for this Ian. Today was the best day ever.

Ian: Wait , before you go...here's my number. Thought we can hang out again at some point.

You went inside your mom's car and drove home.

Mom: So, how did it go.

You: Well I tried horrible foods from China, Hungry and Australia. Watched a movie, and I fell a sleep in his arm. Didn't even notice it. He gave me his number.

Mom: Your almost there to getting him. Tell you what, I'll give you no work until you get him. I want you to be happy.

You: Thanks mom.

You kept thinking "HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since you mom gave time off you get to hang out with Ian as much as you want. You called Ian.

Ian: Hello?

You: Hey its me ..

Ian: Oh hi!

You: So I get to have two weeks off.

Ian: Alright! So you wanna hang?

You: No duh.

Ian: Where are you?

You: Open your front door.

You can hear Ian opening the door.

Ian: You're not even here.

You: LOL I'm at home!

You tell him your address (The address that you and specific people know)

Ian: Alright I'm on my way.

You were literally panicking. You went to find the cutest clothes you can find and put on some make up. When you looked in the mirror, you thought you look like the cutest thing in the world.

Your doorbell rang and you opened door. Ian's here, he was silent and was staring at you.

Ian: Whoa, you look like the cutest thing in the world.

You blushed a little. You walk towards Ian, he puts his arm around you and walks you to his car. He opens the for you.

You: Why thank you Ian.

Ian: No prob

You arrived to Ian's place. You were making cookies. While making them, Ian throws flour at you.

You: Come on Ian! It took me awhile for me to do my make up!

Ian: Too bad!

You throw flour at him. He just standing there with the WTF face.

Ian: Come on it took me minutes to get my hair like this!

You: You now know who it feels...

Ian: Shut up

You: No!

Ian: Fine no cookies for you then.

You: Damn...fine.

Minutes later the cookies are done. Unfortunately most of them were burnt leaving 4 cookies edible.

You: Guess we each have 2 then...

Ian: Wow...we suck.

You: Don't have to tell me twice.

You two ate the cookies and cleaned the mess up.

There was this crazy thunderstorm and your mom told you to stay where you are.

You: Guess I'm staying with you until the storm dies down.

Ian: Great

The storm lasted for a very long time you kept waiting, Ian insisted you sleep over.

Ian: , come on. You gotta sleep.

You: But, I don't have anything to wear.

Ian: Be right back.

He comes back with a giant tee and shorts. The were quite large.

Ian: Aww you look adorable.

You blushed, you seem to blush a lot towards his actions.

You: Stop it you.

Ian: I gotta sleep.

You: Where am I sleeping?

Ian: Shit...well the couches aren't comfortable. You can't sleep in Anthony's. There's no guest room. Maybe you can sleep with me.

You: Okay, onwards to your room.

You went to his room. You get into the bed and closed your eyes. You begin to get drowsy, Ian hugs you but you didn't say a word. You just smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You woke up a confused, but then recalled what happened. You turned and saw Ian sleeping. You smiled and said "So cute.." You gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he fidgeted and you quickly closed your eyes. You slowly opened your eyes to act like you just woke up. You saw Ian open his eyes. You couldn't resist to not like a fangirl on the inside, so you had another fangirl moment.

"Morning." Ian said smiling at you.

"Hi" You said blushing.

"Why you blushing?" Ian said making another cute smile.

"Jesus...stop smiling! It's so cute!" You said without thought.

"Wait what did you say?" Ian asked

"I didn't said anything." You quickly answered

"I think you said I'm cute" Ian said smiling

"I said your smile was cute. I didn't say you were cute." You said.

"What? You don't think I'm cute?" Ian asked a little disappointed.

"No No! Why would say that to someone I like!? WAIT WHAT?! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?" You yelled...yeah you screwed up...

You quickly got out of bed and walked out the door...really really embarrassed.

"Hey _! Come back!" Ian yelled running towards you.

_RUN! COME ON RUN! WHY AM I NOT RUNNING!? _You thought in your head. Ian caught up to you.

"Hey why'd you run out like that?" Ian asked you panting

"Um...I completely felt embarrassed because I said my secret out loud." you said

"Well don't be." Ian said.

"Why?" You asked. No response. Ian just walked over to you. You stared into his eyes. "_Those eyes are gonna make me melt" _You thought.

Ian leaned in and you tiptoed to kiss him. You felt sparks inside you.

"Felt those sparks?" Ian asked you.

"I did" You answered. Ian leans in to kiss you again. You let his tongue slip through and your tongue danced with his. (Take back about you screwing up...anyways good for you)

(Changing writing style now to my old style)

Ian: Come on lets go back in side.

You hold Ian's hand and staying close to him. You sat on the couch cuddling with him.

You: You know...my mom you were the one.

Ian: Cool...is she like a psychic or something?

You: No she's just an Asian like me.

You two laughed and he gave you a kiss.

Ian: Hey, lets make a video of me dancing.

You: Alright...

Ian put the camera on the stand. He started doing random dance and some disturbing ones, either way you laughed your ass off. You walked toward Ian and pushed him. You started dancing while Ian gave you a WTF face. You too collide and mixed your dances together. At the end of the video, you both dropped on the floor. You're on Ian, you smiled and had a make out session. Then Ian ended the video. Ian carelessly posts the video on and YouTube. 30 minutes later comments and views were rising.

Comments:

_LOL! THAT WAS FIRETRUCKIN' HILARIOUS. I loved the ending it was cute ^.^_

_OMG IAN GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!_ _SHE'S SO PRETTY!_

_Who's that girl? Is that dog eating girl Ian's girlfriend?_

Replies:

_Shut up! She's beautiful,and your a racist bastard!_

_Yeah leave Ian's girl alone. You're just jealous that you_

_can't get someone that loves you, and family don't count._

_And they say Ian won't get a girlfriend._

_She's a whore._

Replies:

_How? You just met her. 's not dressed as one. 's wearing little make up._

_And 3. You can tell she actually loves him, not like Melanie._

_**(A/N I have no hate towards Melanie.)**_

Ian: Wow at least people defended you. I'm glad they like you.

Ian looks at you and you were asleep in his bed.

Ian: Oh I was talking to myself...

Ian changed and he went to bed next to you. He kisses you forehead and hugs you.

_Next Morning:_

You text your mom about Ian.

To: Mom

From: You

Mom Ian's my boyfriend now!

From: Mom

To: You

GOOD FOR YOU! You can come back in 2 weeks. Love you.

To: Mom

From: You

Thanks mom, Love you too.

Today is gonna be a good day..., you thought

**Sorry it's kind of short. It's like 1 AM in the east coast.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Your POV

You woke in Ian's are all snuggled up with him. You tap on his arm to wake him up. He groaned and woke up. **he said with his morning voice that you thought was sexy. you said making his eyes open. **

**you said **

**he said he kisses you on the forehead and Anthony walks by. **

**Anthony: What are you two doing in the bed together? **

**You were blushing. you thought. **

**Ian: She's my girlfriend **

**You were blushing even more. **

**Anthony: Really? You and Ian are a thing? You gotta be joking. **

**You: Shut up Anthony! I love him, you're just jealous that you're not him. **

**Ian said in a Spanish girl's accent. **

**Anthony: I'm not jealous. Ian don't ever do that again. **

**Me: Yeah, don't even think about talking in an Asian accent either. **

**Ian said and pouting. You pecked his lips and raced him to the bathroom. **

**Ian was waiting besides the door for you to take his turn. **

**You: Ian? Do you have any spare toothbrushes? **

**Ian: The cabinet above the toilet. **

**You: Thanks! **

**You brushed your teeth and then went to the shower and scrub your self clean. Ian enters the bathroom. **

**You: IAN! **

**Ian: You know there's a key above the door. Right? **

**You: Yeah...no... **

**Ian was brushing his teeth and he finished. He took off his clothes. It was hot until he took off his underpants. You screamed and covered your face and continued showering. Ian entered the shower. **

**You: Ian what are you doing in the shower with me?! **

**Ian; We're a couple and we should act like one. **

**Ian kissed your forehead. **

**You took some shampoo and rubbed it into Ian's hair and scalp. Ian did the same too you. You were both laughing. You did the same with the conditioner as well. **

**Ian: We can do this every time you sleep here. **

**You: Yeah it's so fun. **

**After you finished taking a shower you wrapped a towel around and so did Ian. After you exited the bathroom you see Anthony and Kalel going to the bathroom. **

**Anthony: Damn it we're not the only ones who shower together. **

**Ian: Shut up Anthony. **

**Kalel: You're knew hey I'm Kalel **

**You I'm _. **

**Kalel: Nice to meet you **

**You didn't have any clothes so Ian gave you his his sweat pants and tomahawk chop shirt, and Kalel gave you underwear and a bra even though her boob's a bit bigger than yours. You came out of Ian's room and he was smiling. **

**Ian: You look adorable babe. **

**You were blushing. You looked cute though. **

**You: Thanks. I do look cute today. **

**Anthony and Kalel came out and were dressed for there video today. **

**Anthony: We're gonna make a WatchUsLiveandStuff video today. **

**You: Have fun you two. **

**Anthony: Don't have too much fun Ian. **

**Ian stuck his tongue out at Anthony and you were laughing. **

**Kalel: Well bye. **

**Ian: Hey what's your favorite color? **

**You: _ **

**Ian: Favorite artist/band? **

**You: _ **

**Ian: Favorite anime or TV show? **

**You: _ **

**Ian: Favorite food? **

**You: _ **

**Ian: My favorite color is blue. Favorite band is Panic! At the Disco. Favorite anime Attack on Titan, favorite show is The Walking Dead. Favorite food is tacos or Chinese. **

**You: Weirdo **

**Ian: We're both weird. **

**you said playing with his hair. **

**Ian: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey **

**You: WHAT?! **

**Ian: I love you **

**You blushed so much. you said. Turning into a make out session. Ian puts his hands under your shirt and you pull away. **

**Ian: What's wrong? **

**You: We should take things slow Ian. Maybe in a few weeks. **

**Ian: Yeah you better get ready for some Hecox in a few weeks. **

**You: I will be ready for some D. **

**Ian: Alright we're set. **

**You: What are we gonna do to day? **

**Ian: Lazy day? Watch some movies go on YouTube **

**You: Yeah **

**Ian plays a horror movie and of course you were screaming and lots of comforting and little kisses. **

**After the movie you were frighten. Ian played YouTube videos. **

**You: Not Smosh. I hate them especially the one with the bowl hair. **

**Ian was sad **

**You: Just kidding I love you. **

**Ian: I love you too. **

**You spend the whole day watching movies and YouTube and Ian tells you this: **

**Ian: You me date in one hour and 30 minutes. **

**You: Alright! **

**Next chapter the date**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Your POV

Oh my god, Ian and I are going on an actual first date I wonder where though.

You: Where are we going?

Ian: It's a surprise

You: But I don't like surprises like how I hate cliff hangers.

Ian: Well suck it up. It's only a few minutes until we leave. Come on lets go wash up and change.

You went to the bathroom with Ian to take a quick shower. You both got out and changed clothes. You both were matching. You both were wearing jeans and a blue plaid shirt. You both looked at each other.

You: Oh...we're that type of couple now?

Ian: Yeah...it's cute though

You: It is.

Ian: So lets go.

You walked out the house and Ian being the gentleman by opening the door for you. He then gets to his side and starts to drive you to the surprise. It was getting dark and you saw carnival lights and rides.

Ian: Surprise.

You: No way...you're the best boyfriend ever!

Ian gets out the car and opens the door for you.

**Ian said in really poor British accent. **

**You: Thumbs down. **

**Ian: No thumbs up. **

**You: No **

**Ian: Yes if you say no we're leaving. **

**You: N-fine. **

**Ian: Come on **

**He gives you a hand you both walked around the carnival look for some games and Ian wanted to try the dart game. **

**Ian: I'm gonna try to win you the giant Pikachu. **

**Me: Aw... **

**Ian was given three dart and one of them had to be in the middle. He missed the two others but then he was aiming precisely. He finally got it in the middle and you were cheering. He gets the giant Pikachu. **

**Ian: Here for you. **

**He gives you the Pikachu and you kept hugging it so much. **

**Ian: Where do you wanna go on now? **

**You: I don't know **

**Ian said as he points at a Ferris Wheel your eyes widened. Nope I ain't going on that. You thought. **

**You: Do we really need to? **

**Ian: Yes we need to. **

**You: Can the Pikachu come? **

**Ian: Yes the Pikachu can come. **

**You: Yay! **

**Ian brings you to Ferris Wheel and gives the ride operator the tickets. The Ferris Wheel was huge. You always had this fear of heights and you freaking out. **

**You: I thought the Pikachu would help! **

**Ian: Come here. **

**You go closer to Ian and we comforts you. It was quiet chilly out. **

**you said rubbing your arms. Ian said handing you his jacket. **

**You: You sure? **

**Ian: I'm fine. **

**You put on his jacket and it was big on you. You put your head on his shoulders and he brings you closer. The ride was descending and you were calmer. **

**You: It's over now! **

**Ian: It wasn't bad right? **

**You: Maybe. **

**You guys went on more rides and got some food. **

**You: Ian really? Steak and Cheese? **

**Ian: What it's good though. **

**You: I'll get the same thing then. **

**Ian: Alright. Go save us a spot at that table over there. **

**You: Okay **

**You walk over to the table cuddling with the Pikachu. Then you saw a clown **

**you whispered. You looked away and went on your phone and playing some annoying Flappy Bird. In the reflection of the phone you saw the clown holding a bottle of seltzer. He's sprays you and runs off. You were pissed off on the inside but you acted calm. At least it wasn't on your phone. Ian comes back with a confused expression on his face. **

**Ian: What happened? **

**You: Clowns, bottle of seltzer, and sprayed me. Now I'm wet. I hate clowns and I'm afraid of them. **

**Ian: Remind me to never come back here. How about an amusement park instead in the future? **

**You: Yeah that would be better. **

**Ian: Anyways here's your food. **

**Ian gave you steak and cheese with fries, Ian had onion rings so you switched the plates. **

**Ian: Hey! **

**You: I'm not a fan of fries. **

**Ian: Well...fine. **

**Ian takes a fries and tries to feed you one. **

**You: Ian no. **

**Ian: Come on try one. **

**You: No. **

**Ian: Please for me? **

**You: Fine. **

**He kisses you the cheek and feeds you a fry. You guys ate you dinner and headed back to the car. **

**You: Ian, tonight was awesome! Best first date! **

**Ian: I knew you would enjoy it. **

**It got quiet and you stared at Ian. He stared at you back and leaned in, You leaned in as well and you guys had a passionate kiss. After the kiss was over, Ian drove you home. **

**Ian: Well, will I see you tomorrow? **

**You: That's a yes. **

**Ian: Alright, nite babe. **

**You: Night. **

**You gave him a quick kiss and got out the car. You walked to your door and Ian waved. You waved back and you drove off. You unlocked the door finding your mom watching some TV **

**Mom: How was your day? **

**You: Perfect! I had the best first date with Ian. **

**Mom: Well good for you. Well I'm gonna go to bed. **

**You: Me too. **

**You headed toward room and changed your clothes. After you changed your clothes you gotta text from Ian. **

**Ian: Oh I forgot tell you something. **

**You: What? **

**Ian: I love you. **

**You: I love you too. **

**You then fell asleep after your best date ever. Oh shit you forgot give Ian's coat back.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unexpected Call

_Your POV_

I was waking up to my phone ringing. It was no one in my contacts list, but I picked it up anyways.

Me: Hello?

Unknown: Hi, are you _?

Me: This is she.

Unknown: Listen it up. I want you to stay away from Ian or something bad is gonna happen to you.

Me: You can't tell me what to do! He's my boyfriend!

Unknown: Just watch yourself. Bye bitch.

She left the call with a evil laugh. Nice day to wake up with a threat. I got up and went to clean up. I texted Ian.

Me: Hi babe.

Ian: Hey boo.

Me: I'm bored right now...and hungry.

Ian: Well, how about I come over with some McDonald's breakfast and we can make a Ian is Bored video?

Me: Sure I'll be waiting.

Ian arrived half an hour later and you just grabbed the food from him.

Ian: What? No good morning hug or kiss.

Me: Nope.

Ian: Fine I'm leaving then.

Me: NO!

I ran up to him and hugged him and kissed him.

Me: Good morning.

Ian: Morning.

He walked back inside and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him and eat the breakfast.

Me: What type of Ian is Bored are we doing?

Ian: I don't know. Since we we're at your place, and you have make-up. How about a I Do My Girlfriend's Make Up video.

Me: Fine...just don't screw up my make-up.

Ian: No promises.

I went to grab my make-up and I heard Ian starting the video. I quickly ran down yelling.

Me: I'M COMING! I'M COMING

Ian: Gross...

Me: Shut up! You're so dirty!

I gave him a quick kiss.

Me: So Ian, what we doing?

Ian: I already told them...

Me: Oh...well lets get started.

Ian pulls out mascara and he was doing it wrong of course.

Me: No, apply it up not down.

Ian: Oh...

He took out eyeliner and he did fine on that.

Ian: That was easy. Eye shadow!

He took out the eye shadow and took the blue one. It wasn't even.

Me: I can tell it was even.

Ian: You are correct.

After a few more minutes of applying make-up on my face he was finally done.

Ian: Here take a look.

He handed me a mirror and my mouth was open. I look like a slut.

Ian: Well.

Me: I'm gonna be straight forward. I look like a slut. Thumbs down.

His face went into a frown, I wiped all the make-up off, and he was still frowning at me. I gave him a kiss and he was smiling again.

Me: You're so weird.

Ian: Like you.

Me: That's why we're dating.

I gave him another kiss, and he was wrapping the video up.

Ian: So that's it for Ian is Bored. Make sure to subscribe to the channel and check out last week's episode. Bye!

He turned the camera towards me.

Me: BITCH!

He ended the video and turned the TV on. I just cuddled with him silent.

Ian: Hey, why are so quite?

Me: Something happened this morning...

Ian: What happened?

Me: I don't know...

Ian: Come on, you can trust me.

Me: Ian...someone called me and threatened me. She told me to stay away from you or bad things will happen to me.

Ian: Where's your phone? Maybe I know the number.

I handed the phone to him and he was pissed off.

Ian: Melanie...

Me: Who?

Ian: Melanie, my ex.

Me: Why did you dump her?

Ian: It was her birthday and I got her a birthday present. It was a bracelet, anyways, I walked into her house and her moaning from the bedroom. I opened the door and caught her with another man. She had a shocked look on her face and she was saying "IAN! I'M SO SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" I dropped the bracelet onto the floor and started stomping on it until it broke in half. I said "See that? You broke my heart like I did to the bracelet. This relationship is over." I walked out of the house and drove off. I deleted her off the phone and blocked her number. I never talked to her ever again.

Me: I might not talk to you ever again if she gets me...

Ian: Don't worry. I'll try to be with you as much as I can.

Me: Stay here with me then.

Ian: I will.

My phone rang again Ian picked it up on speaker

Me: Hello?

Melanie: Hi slut.

Ian: Hi Melanie...

Melanie: Shit...

She dropped the call.

Ian: She's such a wimp.

Me: You're telling me

He wrapped me closer and I felt so warm in his arms.

Ian: Hey.

Me: Hm?

Ian: I love you more than everything in the world. Especially Melanie.

Me: Aw. I love you too

We spent the whole day on the couch and being lazy. I just fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Melanie...

_Your POV_

I woke up and there was note on the table. Actually 2 notes, one from Ian, and one from mom.

I read my mom's first: Hey um you're probably wondering why the sinks a mess...sorry a girl gotta eat. Do you mind doing them it's only five plates. Bye have fun with Ian today.

Then I read Ian's: Hey babe, I'm gonna be out filming today. Don't worry I'll be back okay. Anyways I gotta go. Love you.

I guess I should start cleaning the dishes then. I washed the dishes and went to take a shower. After my shower I wore some comfortable sweatpants and my Pokemon shirt. I ate some cereal and watched TV. All of the sudden there was a knock on my door. I opened the door expecting it to be Ian but it was...Melanie.

Me: Wha...How did you find out where I live?

Melanie: Shut up! Is Ian here?

Me: No...

Melanie: Good.

She pushed me inside and walked in slamming the door.

Me: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!? 

Melanie: Hm...look at you. Why would Ian date a skank?

Me: What did you just call me?

Melanie: Yeah you're right. You are more of a slut.

Me: You're gonna take that back!

I jumped at her but she slapped me the face. It was stinging like hell.

Me: You bitch!

I slapped her back.

Melanie: You fucking slut!

She pushed me into the wall then onto the couch then picked me up and threw me at the coffee table hitting my right arm really bad. Then she grabbed me punched me in the face, I fall to the ground. I lay on floor quiet to act like I'm out. I heard her talking.

Melanie: Shit! Shit! Now Ian is totally not gonna take me back.

Like he ever would. She ran out the house slamming the door shut. I got up and started crying, I covered myself with a blanket and just sat on the couch crying. Damn that punched really hurt. I didn't like moving. My right arm was bruised, it was huge too. I heard the front door open. I look and saw Ian, he had a shocked expression on his face.

Ian: _!

I moved over to see him running toward me.

Ian: What the hell happened?!

I just stared at him and started crying. He hugged me but I screamed in pain.

Ian: What's wrong!?

Me: My arm!

He removes the blanket off me.

Ian: I don't see anything wrong.

Me: This arm.

I show him my right arm and he was shocked.

Ian: Who did this?

Me: Melanie...she came here looking for you...she pushed me in and called me a skank, and then a slut. I was about to jump at her but she slapped me in the face. Then pushed me into the wall, threw me onto the couch, threw into the coffee table resulting with this here bruise. Finally, she punched me in the face and left the house.

Ian: She's insane.

Me: Why did you date her?

Ian: I thought she was cool.

Me: Really? Why did you choose me?

Ian: Pretty, cute, adorable, nice personality, smart, and geeky.

Me: Aw...I'm not geeky at all.

Ian: Explain this.

He runs into my room grabbing a Star Wars lightsaber.

Me: So...it's just a lightsaber.

Ian: From 1999?

Ian shows me the copyright on the lightsaber.

Me: Fine fine, I'm geeky. Anyways we need a restraining order on that girl.

Ian: Lets go now then.

Me: Okay.

I got into Ian's car and he drove me to the courthouse. We signed papers lots and lots of paper. We were all set and we drove to my place.

Ian: You're gonna change so...you know don't show that bruise.

Me: My face is okay though right?

Ian: Yeah nothing bad just a little scratch.

Me: Okay. I'll make us some lunch.

I went to change into a long sleeve shirt and started making some sandwiches and fruit salad. Ian was on my laptop doing random things on it. I just smiled and went to cutting the fruits. He walked up to me and grabbed my waist from the behind and I just smiled.

Ian: I heard that you boyfriend is a awesome guy.

Me: No...

Ian: You don't think he is?

Me: I think that he is the most amazing guy in the world.

He just rocked me back and fourth and kissed me on the cheeks. I was blushing of course.

Ian: You really think so?

Me: Yes.

Ian: I think you are awesome too.

Me: Aw...

Ian: I love you.

Me: I love you too. Lunch's done.

Ian: Great I'm hungry.

I sat the food on the table and we enjoyed our lunch Melanie free.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Happy Birthday To Me!

_Your POV:_

I wake up and today is my birthday and I wonder what Ian has in store for me. I turn around and Ian is still asleep...so cute...time to wake him up.

Me: Ian...Ian...Ian!

His eyes opens and focus on me.

Ian: Morning birthday girl.

Me: You remembered!

Ian: No duh your my girlfriend I can't forget about your birthday.

He pulled me closer to him and he puts an arm around me. He places a kiss on my head and he starts to play with my hair.

Ian: Look, I gotta make a video today, but I'll be back around seven at night. So you get to hang out with Mari today. Okay?

Me: Yeah alright. Thanks for telling me.

*TIME SKIP BECAUSE I CAN*

_Ian's POV:_

We didn't need to film today. I'm just going to Anthony's place to talk with him.

Anthony: Yo what's up Ian?

Me: Don't talk like that dude. Anyways I want you to buy-

Kalel walks into the room always in a good mood as always.

Kalel: Hey Ian!

She gave me a hug and went to Anthony's side.

Me: I want you to buy _ this dog for her birthday today.

Kalel: It's her birthday!? No one told me!?

Me: You can help by going to hang out with her and Mari while we get the gifts for her.

Anthony: Hold up. An Akita? Those Japanese dogs?

Me: She loves them

(If you don't like them then you can change it)

Anthony: Alright we better get going. Come Kalel I'll drop you off. Ian what are you gonna get?

Me: A key to the house, a locket and a promise ring.

Kalel: Cute!

We started heading out and I headed Kay's jewelry. I died for a promise ring and a locket. The lady came back with a matching set and I took it was $350 but it was for her. I called _ to check up on her.

_: Hello?

Me: Hi boo what's up?

_: Kalel is here and I'm at my place. Well mom's place.

Me: Alright, well shooting was canceled today. Make up girl couldn't make it.

_: Yay!

Me: I'll be there soon.

_: Okay! Hurry up! I miss you!

Me: Okay babe.

I got into the car and started driving. I played some Panic! At the Disco, I started jamming to it and getting weird looks from people. I really don't care, it's my girl's birthday. I finally got there and I see Anthony's car waiting for me to get there. He got out and it the cage out.

Me: Right one?

Anthony: Yep.

Me: She's a quiet one. So that's a good thing.

Anthony: You go first

I headed to the door and rand the door bell. _ opened the door and she gave me a huge hug and kiss.

_: Ian!

Me: Hey birthday girl!

I gave her a kiss in return

Me: I got gifts for you.

_: What is it?

Me: Anthony!

He came in walking with the dog well puppy. She started freaking out, the good way, and she started running to the pup

Me: That's one

_: I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!

She said getting up and hugging me she made me spin around. She kissed me so many times.

Me: There's more.

I toon the key out.

Me: This is for you. You live with me now.

She took it and started tearing up with joy. I took out the set.

Me: This is a locket.

She opened it and there was my picture of me in there.

Me: So when we grow old you can lock at hot younger me.

I started to laugh and she started giggling. Then I took out the ring.

Me: And this is your promise ring. Promise me that we'll always be together no matter what and that we'll love each other forever.

She started crying.

_: I promise Ian...

She hugged me and I gave her a kiss. I put the on her hand an she hugged me

Me: Wanna go play with (Dog'sNameHere)?

_: Yes!

I grabbed the pup and she was wagging her tiny fluffy tail and I brought it over to her on the couch. _ took her and started hugging her. I did the right thing.

_Your POV:_

I was holding _ and she was so light. I looked at Ian who was watching me play with her and I gave her to him. I scooted closer to him and cuddle with him and the pup.

Me: Ian, you know you really didn't need to...I feel like I'm using you...

Ian: Don't talk like that. I love you and I want to do things like that.

Me: But Ia-

Ian: Shush child. It's because I love you, okay?

Me: Okay. I love you.

Ian: Aw...I love you too.

Me: Who you talking to? I was talking about the dog.

Ian smile turned into a frown and then a fake cry.

Me: Hey hey I love you too.

I gave him a kiss and he gasp dramatically

Me: Wow dramatic much?

Ian: Shit...I forgot to buy dog food for her! I'm such an idiot.

Me: But your my idiot.

I gave him another kiss. He lift me up and he got up.

Ian: Lets go buy stuff for her.

My mom walks in with a cake and singing happy birthday.

Everyone joined in and I just stood there smiling. I blue my 2 candles and Ian whispered in my ear "What did you wish for?"

Me: I tell you tonight.

Ian: Okay come on grab _ and lets go.

Me: Okay guys we gotta go get stuff for the dog so bye!

Mom/Anthony/Mari/Kalel: Bye!

Ian pulled me to the car while I was holding _ in my arm. He opened the door for me and I gave a kiss and said "Thanks hot one." I gave him a laugh. "Your welcome sexy" He said getting into the car. "Wow the 'Sexy Beam' has been working" I said playing with my hair. He started to drive off to Pet Smart and we were greeted by a worker.

Worker: Hi, how are you? Aw who's this sweetie?

Ian: This is _, I got it for my girlfriend for her birthday today.

Worker: Oh that's sweet. I assume this your girlfriend?

Me: Yep.

Worker: Well Happy Birthday! So what can I help you with?

Ian: We were looking for foods and supplies for our puppy.

Worker: Just go down to 5 aisle and there you have all things dogs.

Ian: Thanks.

We walked down the hall with _in her cart. "Not that much of a talker huh?" Ian started. "Not really good at meeting new people." I replied, "Babe, she's just a worker here." He said chuckling. "Yeah your right. Come on lets grab the stuff we need" I said . He started getting puppy chow, dog bowls, bed, and flea medicine. We went to the cashier and she was there.

Worker: Got everything you need?

Me: Yep!

Worker: Alright that'll be $150

Ian was about take out his wallet but I stopped him.

Me: No no I got it.

Ian: You sure?

Me: Positive.

I gave the lady me debit card and she did her thing. I signed the machine and got my card handed back.

Me: Thank you.

Worker: No prob. Come back soon.

Me: Don't worry, with theses two pets, I'm gonna need a lot more.

Ian: HEY!

She laughed and we headed out. Ian had a sad expression on his face.

Me: Why so sad?

Ian: You called me a pet...

Me: I was just joking around boo...tell you what. I'll tell you what I wished for right now.

Ian: Alright, let me hear it.

Me: I wish to...

Ian: Yeah?

Me: I wish to lose lose my virginity to a cute, hunky, bowl-haired, and blued-eyed guy.

Ian: That's hard to find.

I started giggle and he was blushing. I gave him a light punch on the chest.

Me: I meant you, you goof.

Ian: I know, I was just playing.

Me: I want that tonight...

Ian raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Ian: Oh do you now?

Me: Yes I do.

Ian: Well well well...you're one lucky winner.

We packed the things into the back and we got back into the car. I played some (FavoriteMusicGroupOrPerson) and we jammed to it. Ian of course was being adorable.

We got home and we set _'s things up. As soon as we poured some food, she started eating them.

Me: You and _ are alike...

Ian: Not this again...

Me: I'm just messing with ya.

Ian: Babe...

Me: Hmm...

He pulls out a condom from his pocket and I smiled.

Me: Ian Hecox? Where did you get that from?

Ian looked towards his, well our bedroom.

Me: You had them all along?

"Mmhhmm" He said walking over to me. "I'm just unhook your bra" He said unhooking them. He started kissing me wildly but passionately. I could stand under his force so I fell.I picked me up and carried me to the room. I felt nervous because it's my first time...

Ian: Nervous?

Me: A little.

Ian: Don't be.

He lifted his shirt off and I smiled. He was fit nor chubby but perfect. I wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him. He tried to my shirt off but my arms were wrapped around him. I watched him struggle and I laughed.

Ian: Come on babe.

Me: Fine

I lift my arms up and he pulled them off me. I covered my chest and Ian laughed.

Ian: It's just me and you...

Me: Meh...your friend.

Ian: My friend?

I awkwardly pointed down to his boner and he gave me a weird look.

Ian: Oh that friend...well can he look.

Me: Fine

I uncover my chest and he smiled at me. He kissed me again, I removed his belt, then his pants. Ian then applied the condom then started doing his thing. I felt so weird but it felt great. I let out a loud moan, I couldn't control it, like my body wanted me to do that. After a good 20-30 minutes I felt amazing. I went on top of Ian, gave him a kiss, and went back to my side.

Ian: Hey...

Me: Yeah...

Ian: Happy birthday

Me: Thanks.

Indeed, happy birthday to me.

**When was the last time I updated. LOL Sorry but I updated! YAY. And I don't know if this is considered a lemon chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Smosh Games is Bored

_Your POV:_

I wake up in Ian's arm, all cuddled up. I remembered what happened last night and I smiled. I feel like a full woman now. I kiss Ian and got up to take a shower. I wanted to go to the Smosh Games HQ to see the gang.

I walked out and see Ian still sleeping. I quietly put my clothes on and started to brush my hair. I see that Ian was awake from the mirror view.

Ian: Hey there babe.

Of course, his usual sexy morning voice that always turns me on.

Me: Can you stop?

Ian: Stop what?

Me: Having that hot morning voice!

Ian: I can't, it comes with the hot boyfriend package.

Me: So it can't go away?

Ian got up and kissed me.

Ian: Nope. So where you going?

Me: Smosh Games HQ. I wanna hang out with them.

Ian: I was gonna go there today anyways for Gametime with Smosh.

Me; Great your my driver!

Ian: Yay...Aight I'm gonna take a shower. Make me breakfast?

Me: Fine...

Ian: Love you.

He kissed me and headed to the bathroom. I went to the kitchen and made some pancakes with eggs and bacon. Ian came running in afterwards.

Ian: Pancakes, bacon, and eggs?! Are you an Angle from sent from heaven?

I smiled and blush.

Me: Yes I am. Thank you for noticing.

Ian sat down across from me and started eating.

Ian: This is really good!

Me: I learn from the best.

Ian: So i was thinking...

He looked at me and smiled.

Ian: I was thinking we go somewhere this winter vacation. I was thinking Japan? The we can go to England and France afterwards?

Me: I'd love to.

Ian: Just don't fall in love with any French guys.

Me: I won't. They're filled with hairy women there.

Ian laughed.

Ian: You are the weirdest but cutest thing to ever happen to me.

Me: Aw...you are the most adorable thing to ever happen to me.

I grabbed his plate and washed the dishes. Ian and I walked to the car and started driving to the HQ. I saw Mari having some breakfast with Lasercorn, Anthony, and Sohinki.

Me: Hey where's Jovie?

Mari: Being fashonably late as always.

Joven ran in right when she said that.

Joven: Sorry that I'm late.

Me: Fashonably late I assume?

Joven: ...

Anthony: Ian, we have to shoot in like 10 minutes. Eat as fast as you can.

Ian: _ already made breakfast for the both of us. So, we're good.

Anthony: Let's head to the room then.

Ian: Be back in like 3 hours.

He kissed me and went with Anthony.

Mari: Wanna do a Maricraft video with me and the guys?

Me: Man...I haven't played that in like 2 years. I hope my account still works.

Mari: Come on let's go.

She pulled me to a computer room. I log into my account surprised that I remembered it. The guys walked in talking and holding there coffees in there hands. They logged in and started to record. Mari helped me record.

Mari: Alright guys! Welcome to another episode of Maricraft! Our special guest is a close friend of mine and is Ian's girlfriend, say hello to _!

Me: Hi...what's the name...internet!

Mari: She just came out of the closet after she met Ian.

Me: That is not true!

Joven: Haha! You're dead!

Me: I was talking into the camera! Are you ******* me?!

MarI: Jovie...

Joven: I had the opportunity!

Sohinki: I found Mari!

Me: Mari run!

Mari: I can't! Oh wait u have a bow and some arrows.

Sohinki: Nevermind.

After playing for a while we stopped and we were all bored. There was nothing else to do. Ian and Anthony walked in and I was lying on the floor out of boredom.

Ian: What are you doing on the floor?

Me: We're all done...bored nothing to do.

Mari: Hey Ian. We should do an Ian is bored, but call it Smosh Games is Bored.

Anthony: Asians are so smart.

Mari: Fuck you Anthony.

Anthony: Sure what time? Your place?

Mari: NO!

Me: Oh god!

Anthony: Or would you like a round?

Me: I prefer not.

Ian: Yeah Anthony, she wouldn't.

Anthony smirked at Ian, "So I see." Anthony said. "Did you two...you know...last night?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I blush out of embarrassment.

Ian: Anthony...what me and _ at home is not any of your business.

Anthony: So you did. Did you?

Ian: Your a pain in the ass at points dude.

Anthony: Looking for an answer here.

Me: That is what I wished for on my birthday yesterday, okay? Why are you being such a douche to our personal life? How would you feel if we did that to you and Kalel's privacy? I'm gonna take a walk around the HQ...

Ian: Thanks a lot asshole. Babe I'm coming too.

Ian walked with me 'around' the place, but I really went to the kitchen to eat something.

Me: Man he's never stops being a brat.

Ian: Look I'm sorry about his behavior today...wow I sound like a teacher talking to his parents

I laughed an open the fridge. Anthony's Hot Pocket huh? TIme to mess with him. I took it out and Ian looked at me.

Ian: What are you doing?

Me: Eating these two hot pockets here. You want one?

Ian: Sure, we'll mess around with Anthony.  
I plop the two of them in the microwaved and took them out when it was done.

Me: Here.

He took one and started eating them. I started eating one too because I was actually dying of hunger (A/N: I'm really hungry right now...)

Ian: Hide the box.

I nodded and threw it in the cabinet. Anthony them came in with the camera.

Anthony: Well look at those two love birds...ARE YOU EATING MY HOT POCKETS!?

"Hot Pockets!" I sang like they did in the commercials. Anthony gave me a death stare.

Me: It's just food. All of us can do a Lunchtime with Smosh Games.

Anthony: Great two things to film!

I walked back to the room still eating the hot pocket. Anthony suggested that we should do Truth or Dare.

Anthony: I'll spin first.

It landed on Ian...great.

Anthony: Truth or Dare?

Ian: Truth.

Anthony: Is it true that you were the one who ate my Hot Pockets first?

Ian: That is false. _ ate it first.

I took it from behind my back and took another bite. "It's true" I said taking a bite.

Ian spun the bottle and it was on me.

Ian: Okay you, truth or dare.

Me: Dare.

Ian: I dare you kiss me for 10 seconds.

Mari: Oooo we're gonna get some sugar in the HQ.

Me: You sound so urban!

Mari: Flitz is urban.

Me: Yep.

I leaned in and kissed Ian. It was felt like forever! After the kiss the camera was close to us and everyone was giggling.

Anthony: Now take each others clothes off.

Me: What?! No!

I scooted away and Ian followed me, I gave a sigh but continued on with the game.

Me: You fangilrs can write a fanfiction. Even though we're together already...

Ian: I'd love to read them so get typing. Don't be scared to make it sexual too.

Ian licked his bottom lip while looking at me.

"Oh god!" I said laughing.

Anthony: Okay love birds. Let us continue the game.

I spin the bottle and it landed on Joven.

Me: Jovie, truth or dare?

Joven: Truth

Me: Is it true that you love that fanfic about your waxing moment?

Jovie: Not true at all!

Mari: Yeah okay.

Joven spun the bottle and it landed on Lasercorn

Joven: Okay David, tr-

Lasercorn: Dare.

Joven: Well okay then. I dare you to eat wasabi that Mari always has in the fridge.

Lsercorn: Oh come on.

Mari: i'll get it, with a spoon along the way.

Mari ran straight to the kitchen and swooshed right back in.

Mari: Here you go.

She squirted some into the spoon and fed it to him. He started coughing and I started giggling.

***It sounded wrong the way you type it babe***

***May you please do something else? I'm typing here**

***Fine, love** **you***

Mari: You gotta swallow it too.

***Okay that sounds inappropiate***

***I thought you left***

Lasercorn finally swallowed it and started running for water. I spun the bottle for him and it landed on Anthony.

Me: You, truth or dare?

Anthony: Dare

Me: I dare you to have a 3 minute tight hug with Mari.

Mari: Wait what? No!

Anthony: Aw...someone sad? Do you need a hug?

Anthony got up and hugged her and I started a timer.

Mari: This is so uncomfortable.

Anthony: Come on you like it everyone loves my hugs.

Me: Not me. I love Ian's hugs.

Ian: Aw...

He hugged me from behind and i kissed his hand.

Mari: You are squishing my boobs...

Anthony: You love my hugs don't lie

Mari: No

Anthony: Yes.

I see Mari's face. She was red and she was smiling.

Me: She loves them. Look she's blushing. About 2 minutes and thirty seconds guys.

Mari: It has been only 30 seconds!?

Me: Yep.

I sat on Ian's legs, I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me. He kissed my neck and we watched the long hug.

Me: Any ship names?

Ian: Mari and Anthony? Anthari? Meh...

Lasercorn: Anthonari?

Me: That sounds weird.

Joven: Maranthony?

Me: Bingo! Maranthony! Maranthony

Joven: Maranthony! Maranthony!

Me/Jo/So: Maranthony! Maranthony!

Me/Ian/Jo/So/Da: Maranthony! Maranthony! Maranthony!

Ian: MARANTHONY FOR LIFE!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Me: TImes up guys.

Mari: Longest 3 minutes ever.

Anthony: You loved it though.

Mari: Go and hug your girlfriend.

Anthony spun the bottle, finally it got on Sohinki.

Anthony: Truth or dare Matt?

Sohinki: Dare

Anthony: Go kiss _ for 10 seconds.

Me: NO!

I walked out of the room avoiding the kiss. I listen in by the door and heard Anthony.

Anthony: Nevermind. Matt, I dare you to run around the HQ with you shirt off saying, "I LOVE JOVEN!", until you reach back over here.

Matt: Fine...

He takes off his shirt and I walked back in. I sat next to Ian. He started to play with my hair so I started to play with his.

Anthony followed him around with the camera. We heard him yelling the sentence out and we started laughing. Sohinki walks in looking red with embarrassment.

Ian: Alright since everyone went I'll just go with dare.

Sohinki: Alright Ian, I dare you to give me your best impersonation of _

Ian got up and started to act like me.

(This is where he mocks you)

Me: Hey! I don't do those things!

Ian: That's a lie.

Me: Mer...

Ian: I love you?

Me: Love you too.

Anthony: Lunch anyone?

Mari: Can we go for some Japanese? I know one near by.

Anthony: Alright. We're taking two cars then.

Ian: I'll take _, Joven, and Matt. You take Mari, and David.

Anthony: Alright.

Ian grabbed me by the arm and ran towards the car. Joven and Sohinki also followed. We all enter the car and looked at each other.

Me: Why so quick?

Ian: We're gonna be first.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lunchtime with Smosh Games

_Your POV:_

As we got there Anthony came 5 minutes later and Mari was holding her stomach.

Mari: You could've driven faster.

Anthony: I don't wanna get a speed ticket.

Ian: Ha ha! We're first.

I snuck inside to get our table. I took a window seat and looked out. They haven't noticed that I left. A waitress came to me to take my order.

Waitress: Hi, welcome Nana 7. Ready to order?

Me: Not yet. Those group of people are with me and they haven't notice that I walked in.

Ian turns around and sees me sitting in a booth seat and smiled he starts walking inside with the others following.

Me: Ian and the others are coming.

Ian sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

Ian: You're such a sneaky little one.

Anthony sat a cross Ian and Mari sat across me. Joven, Lasercorn, and Sohinki say in the booth behind us.

Waitress: What would you like to drink?

Me: I'll take _.

Ian: I'll take a Mountain Dew.

Anthony: I'll take Dr. Pepper.

Mari: I'll get sweet ice tea.

She written then into the notepad and continued on with the three.

Joven: I'll have water.

Lasercorn: Coke

Sohinki: I'll take some Thai Tea

She went back to wherever she went and came back with our drinks.

Waitress: What would like to order?

Me: I'll take (Japanese food of choice)

Ian: Shrimp tempura sushi, takoyaki, and curry.

Mari: Ian, you are definitely gonna be full.

Me: I'll drive then okay?

He nodded and we continued to order.

Mari: I'll take the Shokado bento.

Anrhony: I'll take the Shidashi bento.

Joven: Curry with gyoza.

Lasercorn: Tori bento

Sohinki: Chuka bento

Mari: Copiers.

Waitress alright it'll be ready in 30 minutes.

I was so tired I mean that plain ride to the HQ (I just realized that the HQ wasn't even near Sacramento at all.) I lean on Ian and he look at me.

Ian: Tired much?

Me: That plain ride took a while.

Ian: It was only two hours.

Me: But I was still tire even though I woke up feeling energetic.

Ian: Fine you can lean your head on me.

I close my eyes and took a quick nap. I couldn't stop thinking about food. That aroma of food clouded my mind with hunger. I shot my eyes wide up and saw our food on the table. They were all eating without me! I push Ian a bit and looked at him.

Me: Why didn't you wake me up?

Ian: I didn't want to bother.

I grabbed the chopsticks and started eating. This was so good. Why can't I be Japanese?

Me: ajekdnsb! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! Mari you're so lucky.

Mari: I know I am.

Ian: Um babe? You got a little something.

He pointed at a rice that was on my bottom lip. I was about to lick it off but he stopped me.

Ian: No no. I got it.

He leaned in and kissed me. I blushed for a bit.

Ian: It's gone.

Mari: Kawaii

Me: I know. I can't stand him being like that, but I love him for that.

Ian: Mari you were right this was going to make me full.

Me: I'll help

I took a half plate of Ian's sushi and his curry and ate them all. My skinny bodie can fit big things...not in a sexual way...

Ian: Thanks for the help boo

Me: Anything for you babe.

I kissed him on the cheek.

Ian: Anything huh?

He wiggled his eyebrows.

Me: We'll not everything.

Ian: Oh...

Lasercorn: We're done. You guys done?

Anthony: Yeah. Waitress! Check please!

She came with the bill and we all pitched in. We let her keep the ten dollar change and headed out. Joben drove Ian, Anthony, and I to the airport. I took the window seat Ian sat in the middle and Anthony sat on the end seat. I lean my head on Ian's shoulder and he leaned his head on my head.

A loud beep woke me up. It was telling us that the plane has landed. I woke Ian up because he's such a heavy sleeper. I moved his head off my neck and he was still asleep. I took my hands and cupped his cheeks. I gave him a kiss and his eyes open with shock.

Ian: Oh it's you. Hey boo.

My: Hi. Now get your meaty thighs up and let's go to your car.

Anthony: I don't need a ride. Kalel is already here.

Ian: I didn't ask if you wanted a ride.

Anthony rolled his eyes and walked towards the entrance. Ian and I walked to the garage and went to his car.

Me: Ian?

Ian: Hm?

Me: Can I wear your leather jacket? I'm a bit chilly.

Ian: But it makes me look good though.

Me: Ian...you'll always look more than good to me.

Ian: Fine.

He unzipped his coat and put it around me. He pulled me closer and continued on walking.

Ian: It's gonna be cold this year.

He put on his Finn The Human beanie and I fangirled.

Me: OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!

He smiled and blushed.

Me: Aw...you're blushing now.

I gave him a kiss and be was still smiling. We finally got into the car and Ian turned the heat on.

As he drove I cuddled up and started drifting off. I felt Ian put his beanie on me. I look up at him and he smiled. I held hands with him and went to sleep. I wake up from Ian picking me up to the bedroom.

Me: Ian no...I can walk.

Ian: Just go to sleep.

I didn't bother to change, but Ian starts to remove my tights/jeans. He puts his shorts on me, and took off his beanie and jacket that he let me wear. He changes into shorts and pops into bed

Ian: Goodnight boo

He kissed my neck wrapping an arm on me

Me: Goodnight Ian.

I can't wait for the trip next month!

**A/N: I'm finally caught up with the stories! It's been a while.**


End file.
